Road's Game
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: Improved version of Hevlaska's Choice. Changed title. Part one of four. Dani and Jez have been at the Order for a couple of months, when them, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda run into Road. She decides to play with them. Sequel called Home Sweet Home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hevlaska's Choice**

**AN/**

**Here's the new Hevlaska's Choice! Remember though, this is all in italics until the end, and will probably only have five chapters or so. Think of it as a… prequel …to 'Home Sweet Home'.**

**This is dedicated to ****Rein Walker**** and ****Eien no Akumu****, who gave me the motivation to type this up and post it. Thanks guys! ^.^**

**For those of you who don't remember (and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, since I hadn't updated the original 'Hevlaska's Choice' in FOR-EV-ER!) Jez (Jezebel Wolfe) has platinum blonde hair with red and black highlights, as well as midnight blue eyes. Dani (Danielle Xavier) has dark brown, almost black, hair with purple and white highlights, as well as a black left eye, and a silver right eye which she hides behind her bangs. Dani is also the one with parasitic type Innocence in her right arm, so it appears to have a slight grayish hue to it. She was, however, caught in a fire when she was younger, when her school was sent up in flames, so people often think her arm was a result of the fire.**

**Hope that refreshes your memory! Please enjoy the **_**new**_** chapter one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One –<p>

_{Jez's P.O.V.}_

_I remember when my best friend Dani and I first came to the Black Order… We had suddenly just fallen out of the sky and into Hevlaska's chamber. Needless to say, we were shocked to find out that the thousand year old Exorcist had taken us from our world and brought us here to fight in a war because we possessed something called 'Innocence'._

_Throughout the months that passed during our time there, Dani and I grew very close to everyone at the Order. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Komui, Miranda, Krory, Marie, Jeryy, Reever, Johnny and many others were always a constant presence in our new life. They made us feel welcome, and we had almost completely forgotten that we weren't even of their world by the time we had been there for four months._

_Of course, we could never really forget about that seemingly simple fact. We had a home with friends and family back in that other world. Even though my old life was rather painful, having Dani by my side made things better. My mother would occasionally beat me, but usually just ignored me and focused on my little sister – her pageant-winning daughter – Luna. I was fine with that though._

_Dani's life was less painful, but more lonely. Her father was a Marine and had died at sea, leaving her and her mother with only each other. Her mother worked hard to sustain the two of them, often leaving Dani alone. She would be gone for possibly a year or more at a time, only conversing with her only child through emails at the end of each month. Dani pretended not to care; built walls around herself that very few could see through to the fragile girl within. I could see that it hurt her to have virtually no parents, but she was strong and never let herself sink into depression._

_We had had a lot of good times at the Order. I laugh every time I think about how Kanda and I had pretended to date to get on Lavi's nerves. Of course, Kanda only went along with it to give Lavi punishment for calling him 'Yu' all the time. When I had revealed that it was all a joke at the Christmas party, I could tell Lavi was having mixed emotions. He looked somewhat relieved that it wasn't real, but at the same time upset at how I toyed with him and confused about why he even cared. I still didn't know, even to this day._

_Going on missions was so exciting, since no sane person would ever do this back in our real world. Dani and I were paired together a lot, but sometimes Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, or even Kanda would be placed with one of us._

_Everything went relatively well for a war. Dani, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Miranda, Krory, Marie and I had all somehow managed to stay alive. I was getting used to living on the edge, as if it were natural, and I could tell Dani was feeling perfectly at home too._

_When _She _showed up though, everything changed._

_Road Camelot; the Noah of Dreams._

_Road had a thing for toying with Exorcists, especially Allen. She couldn't resist coming to 'play' with us. She thought it'd be fun._

_It wasn't – not in the slightest._

_Komui had heard of a Noah being located in Britain, and had sent Dani, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and I to investigate and perhaps even gain the upper hand in this war if we were lucky. I don't know why he sent his little sister in the line of fire, but Lenalee didn't object. She was more than willing to go, feeling the need to fight alongside and protect her friends and family._

_I suppose we shouldn't have ticked Road off, but how were we supposed to know what she would do? How were we to know that she would take 'getting rid of us' _that _far?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know it's short… but this is a prequel! I've already started with chapter two, so it should be up soon so I can start on Home Sweet Home.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

_{Dani's P.O.V.}_

_Road was very angry, I could tell._

_The Noah of Dreams gave our group of six Exorcists the worst glare I had ever seen, and I had seen Kanda's face after Lavi had just called him 'Yu'._

_Suddenly, the glare melted away and was replaced with a mischievous smile. I didn't like that look, it sent shivers down my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight._

"_You know, you Exorcists should really lighten up…" Road started. "You're always taking you job so seriously…"_

_All of us held our Innocence at the ready, waiting for a possible attack._

"_Maybe you should take a nap."_

_All of us shuddered at the thought. If we fell asleep, we could easily be put under Road's dream control and it'd be all over for us._

_Road started to walk towards us slowly, black shoes tapping the ground lightly. We braced ourselves, but she stopped a few feet away from us._

_Peering around Kanda, who was diagonally in front of me, I noticed Road looking straight past us. A quiet and barely noticeable gust of air hit my back, and I slowly twisted my head around._

_It was Road's Door._

"_Or maybe…" My eyes drifted back to the Noah, dreading what she was about to say with every fibre of my body. "…You should take a vacation!"_

_Before any of us could comprehend what was happening, we were surrounded by a group of Level Four Akuma. There were ten in total, completely surrounding us and the Door._

_I whipped around when I heard Jez let out a scream._

_One of the Akuma had snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the neck, hauling her up into the air._

"_Jez!" Lavi shouted, just before he was grabbed as well._

_Ten Level Four Akuma and the oldest Noah were just too much for us to handle right now. We had finished off unimaginable amounts of Akuma from Level Ones to Level Threes earlier, and now the Level Fours had arrived. We were exhausted and unprepared – the battle was most definitely not in our favour._

_Soon after, Lenalee was captured. Allen, Kanda and I managed to take out two of the Akuma, but that still left eight and they were more than enough to take care of us. We couldn't attack the Level Fours that held our comrades captive, as they used them as human shields._

_I shrieked as an Akuma grabbed me, two large hands wrapping around my waist and sharp claws digging into my stomach. Allen looked back at me, worry evident in his eyes._

"_Just fight them off as well as you can!" I shouted, trying to ignore the feeling of warm blood running down my midsection and seeping into my shirt._

_Allen nodded and started to fight again, giving Kanda a hand with another Level Four._

_Jez suddenly screamed again, and I turned my head to look at her. The Akuma that held her was roughly bobbing my best friend up and down, now holding her hair and almost tearing the locks straight out of her head._

"_She's a pretty one!" It cackled._

"_Stop it, you bastard!" I shouted, struggling to break free and help, but my right arm was bound tightly to my side by the Akuma's oversized hand. Lavi couldn't reach his hammer, nor Jez her shape-shifting staff, and the Akuma that held Lenalee had one giant hand clamped tightly around her legs._

_This was not going to end well for us…_

_Eventually, Kanda and Allen were caught as well, but only six of the ten Level Fours remained. At least if we were all going to die, some threats were eliminated._

_Road stepped forward, grinning widely. "I finally caught you all!" She giggled gleefully, coming to a stop in front of Allen. She brushed some of his white hair out of his eyes, and he flinched away from her touch the best he could. "Now… Where should I send you all?" She mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she walked over to where Jez and I were being held captive next to each other._

_The Noah of Dreams' grin turned slightly insane as she leaned forward, bringing her face extremely close to ours. "I know just the place," She murmured quietly. "A place called 'Home'."_

_She stood upright again and snapped her fingers. Immediately, the Akuma holding my friends and I tossed all six of us into Road's Door._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

…**I felt like Dani and Jez were kinda Mary-Sue… Did anyone else think that…? Or am I just being paranoid…? o.O'**

**Again, it's short. Virtually sue me. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

_{Jez's P.O.V.}_

_Allen, Dani, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and I fell from the now opened doors of Road's Door, and fell through a completely different sky than the place we had been last had had._

_Distantly, I could feel the wind swirling around me, but I was more focused on my thoughts than my surroundings at the moment._

'_What did she mean by, "A place called 'Home'"? Well… If she's talking about Allen's home, we'll probably end up in Britain… If she was talking about Lenalee's home, we'll end up in China or Japan for Kanda… I don't know where Lavi's from… And if she was talking about Dani and I –'_

_My thoughts stopped as my eyes widened._

'…_Road stopped right in front of Dani and I before telling us we'd be going to "A place called 'Home'"… So if she was talking about our home… Road would have had to send us back to own our world…'_

_I was snapped back to reality as I hit the ground, along with the others._

"_Holy crap…" Lavi muttered, rolling over onto his stomach and sitting up. "That hurt!"_

"_Agreed." I replied quietly, scrambling to stand as Dani stood up and dusted herself off beside me._

"_Where the hell are we?" Kanda asked suddenly, and all six of us looked around._

_We were in a forest of some sorts._

"…_Whose home was Road talking about?" Allen questioned._

_Dani and I weren't listening._

_The two of us looked around the clearing, taking in every detail._

"_Dani?" I asked quietly. "Are we really…?"_

_My best friend nodded slowly, eyes wide. "I… I think we are…"_

"_Hey! What are you two talking about over there?" Kanda snapped._

_Dani and I turned around and took a deep breath before revealing our conclusion to the rest of our group._

* * *

><p>"Road sent us back to our home world."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yes! That was the whole point of this story!**

…**And I'm ending it here.**

**^.^ Like I said though, this is only a prequel, so I'll post the first chapter of Home Sweet Home anytime between now and next weekend.**

**There's like, what, four people reading this…? That's what the traffic stats said. *Sigh* I know it's short, so people probably won't even read this… But hopefully when they see the sequel and read 'SEQUEL TO ROAD'S GAME', they'll read this ^.^**

**And yes, I just changed the title.**

**Thank you to those four people reading this story – I'll post Home Sweet Home soon! :D**


End file.
